Au temps des croisades
by fumseck-62442
Summary: ping pong de drabble entre meish kaos et fumseck 62442 mettant en scène les enfants Dumbledore et Gellert Grindewald. Imaginez vous ce qui arrive quand des personnages au caractère fort se rencontrent, ajoutez des allusions sexuelles et vous y êtes.M ADGG
1. Un Dumbledore peut en cacher un autre

**Titre **: Un Dumbledore en cache toujours un autre  
**Auteures **: meish kaos et fumseck 62442  
**Personnages **: Aberforth, Albus et Ariana Dumbledore Gellert Grindelwald  
**Catégorie **: Essai, avec les thèmes de la table 3 des Croisades  
**Rating**: PG-13 (pour les allusions de Gellert, dixit Fumseck)(c'est vrai quoi, ce type ne pense qu'à ça )  
**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. La table des thèmes appartient à benebu et à pompompower.Seul le délire, les fous rires et l'interprétation particulière des personnages est à nous

**Note des auteures** : Nous avions envie de nous amuser. Comme nous sommes toutes deux de vraies gamines, incapable de se taire et nous renvoyant la balle sans cesse, nous avons décidé de faire un "ping-pong" de drabbles : nous avons pris la table # 3 des Croisades de Pompom et nous avons écris, à tour de rôle, la suite des aventures des quatre personnages que nous avons choisis.

* * *

**Un Dumbledore peut en cacher un autre **

**Mon crime impuni ****(Fumseck)****  
**

Ariana s'était réfugiée dans l'arbre qui se trouvait au fond du jardin. Elle venait d'emprunter la baguette d'Albus et l'avait dirigée vers les chèvres, au fond du jardin, et avait dit :

-Que toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel vous habillent, vous pauvres créatures du diable.

Un fermier moldu passant par-là avait crié à la sorcellerie. Elle s'était donc cachée, elle avait peur des conséquences de ses actes. Quand Aberforth se décida à monter dans l'arbre pour venir la chercher, elle remarqua que sa baguette était cassée en deux. Elle dépassait de son jeans. Il l'avait couverte. Comme toujours ! Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

**Mon avenir radieux (Meish)**

Quand Aberforth avait vu la couleur de ses chèvres, il était entré dans une colère noire. Qui avait osé toucher à sa Biquette ? Puis, il avait entendu les sanglots, que les bêlements n'enterraient pas. Ses yeux se plissèrent, la colère devint furie. Qui osait faire pleurer sa sœur ??

Poings serrés, il avait bousculé le moldu qui beuglait toujours. L'homme, trois fois plus lourd que lui, l'avait bousculé en retour. Sa baguette avait roulé sous ses pieds et le craquement sec lui avait pincé le cœur. Mais peu importait le regard déçu de son frère ; Ariana l'avait embrassé.

**Mon allié inattendu ****(Fumseck)**

Abe portait Ariana sur ses épaules, elle adorait ça. Il remarqua que le moldu semblait inerte sur le sol. Abe ne souvenait pas lui avoir lancé le maléfice du saucisson. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut, assis sur les escaliers de leur maison.

-Bonjour, Albus est là ?

-'jour. Oui, il est dans sa chambre. Qui dois-je annoncer ?

C'est alors que le blondinet expliqua qu'il était inutile de l'anoncer. Il pointa un doigt vers le moldu et certifia qu'il ne se rappellerait de rien et puis il lévita vers la petite fenêtre du premier et frappa doucement au carreau.

-C'est qui le monsieur ?

**Mon caprice de star (Meish)**

Albus aimait étudier. Il aimait le contact de la plume sous ses doigts, l'odeur du parchemin neuf, du vieux bois de son bureau. Les idées jaillissaient du néant, de ses efforts de concentration et des éclairs de génie qui le foudroyaient après plusieurs heures. Quelque chose se trouvait là, à la limite de sa conscience, il était presque en transe, et…

TOC TOC !

« Ouvre-moi ! » faisait Gellert, lévitant devant la fenêtre.

- Passe par la porte, comme tout le monde ! beugla Albus, de mauvaise humeur.

Des heures de travail réduites à néant par un joli sourire…

**Mon erreur de jeunesse ****(Fumseck)**

-Tu veux que j'entre par ta porte ? Mais comme tu veux mon chou, je sais que tu n'attends que ça, que je t'ouvre les voies du paradis et que je t'envoie sur les routes de l'extase suprême. J'espère que tous tes voisins ont lancé des sorts d'insonorisation sur leurs maisons parce que je vais te prendre…

La fenêtre s'ouvrit sur un Albus excédé par le vacarme que faisait son ami. Il n'aimait pas trop que l'on étale sa vie privée sur la route. Il y avait des jours comme ça où il regrettait sa première soirée avec Gellert, la seconde aussi…

**Mon jouet cassé (Meish)**

Ariana, le nez en l'air, ne vit pas la grimace horrible que faisait son frère. Mine perplexe, elle concentra toute son attention sur l'homme qui restait suspendu en l'air, espérant qu'il ne l'attaquerait pas… On ne savait jamais, avec les sorciers.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre d'Albus, la curiosité prit le dessus. Comment avait-il fait ? Elle grimpa les escaliers, poussa la porte de la chambre de son frère, et…

- Mais… mais c'est à moi, ça ! Albus, t'as cassé ma cravache !

- Maisnonmaisquoimaispasdutout !!

Bras croisés sur sa poitrine nue, Gellert observait la scène d'un œil amusé.

**Mon intime conviction (Fumseck)**

Albus avait rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Il rendit son jouet à sa sœur, espérant vainement qu'elle partirait et le laisserait seul avec Gellert. La jeune n'en fit rien, elle observait le blondinet de la tête aux pieds.

-Je ne sais pas si je t'aime bien ou pas, toi !

Gellert, à son habitude, eut un sourire amusé.

-Et quel sont tes arguments jeune fille ?

Elle renifla vulgairement tout en continuant à scruter le visage inconnu.

-Tu as une baguette qui me fait peur mais tu es beau.

-Ton frère me dit souvent la même chose….

Albus rougit encore plus.

**Mon instinct infaillible (Meish)**

Ariana était partie depuis trop longtemps. Aberforth détestait lorsqu'elle était loin de lui. Généralement, les ennuis commençaient environ cinq minutes après sa disparition. Il avait beau se raisonner, se dire qu'elle était avec Albus… rien à faire.

Il avait une mauvaise impression.

Lèvres pincées, il grimpa à son tour les escaliers. Délibérément, il évita de faire craquer le parquet. Il entrebâilla la porte…

Sa sœur, fascinée, observait son frère et l'Autre s'embrasser. Sous les yeux horrifiés d'Aberforth, elle s'approcha du couple et se serra contre eux, espérant peut-être un baiser aussi. La main de l'Allemand se posa sur son épaule.

**Mes nuits d'insomnie (Fumseck)  
**

Elle revoyait leur visage détendu, serein, au bord de l'extase. Elle sentait encore la chaleur de leur corps contre le sien, la tendresse d'une main et surtout, le sourire de Gellert. Ses divagations nocturnes s'arrêtaient toujours avant que son frère, Abe, n'entre en hurlant dans la pièce pour arracher Ariana à cette source de bien-être et donner un coup de poing dans la figure du blond.

Et puis elle recommençait au début de l'épisode : Gellert et son sourire qui s'approche d'Albus, se penche sur lui et pose ses lèvres contre sa bouche, elle qui avance, la chaleur qui l'envahit…

** Mon incroyable fiancé(e) (Meish)**

- Veux-tu m'épouser ? avait-elle demandé.

Aberforth s'était étouffé de colère, Albus avait eu l'air choqué, mais Ariana savait qu'ils ne comprendraient pas… personne ne comprenait. Sauf peut-être lui.

Et lui, il avait simplement sourit.

Puis, il s'était penché sur elle, et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille : « Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas avec moi que tu vas trouver le bonheur. Je ne pourrais pas prendre soin de toi. »

Alors, elle avait jeté un regard en coulisse à Abe et elle avait rougi. Puis elle avait demandé :

- Et toi, Abe, tu veux m'épouser ?

**Ma méthode de travail (Fumseck)**

Tout doucement, sans la brusquer, Abe expliqua à sa sœur qu'il ne pouvait pas l'épouser. Que ce genre de choses ne se faisaient pas au sein de la même famille mais qu'il serait toujours là pour la protéger et prendre soin d'elle. Tout ça parce qu'elle était son petit rayon de soleil.

La jeune fille lui sauta dans les bras, contre son cœur.

-Comme c'est émouvant, on en écraserait bien une petite larme, hein Albus !

Abe lança un maléfice du saucisson dans le dos du blond et, le sourire aux lèvres, emporta sa sœur loin de ce lieu de débauche.

**Ta peau contre la mienne (Meish)**

Mi-amusé, mi-attendri, Albus regarda Gellert se débattre sous l'effet du sortilège.

- À quoi t'attendais-tu donc ? C'est Aberforth. Encore heureux qu'il ne t'ait pas donné un autre coup de poing !

Il se pencha sur le blond, qui lui lança un regard noir. Sa chemise était un peu de travers, sa chemise ressortait de son pantalon. Albus y glissa les doigts. Quelques fois, il bénissait l'obligation à Godric's Hollow de porter des vêtements de moldus.

- Voilà un sort dont je me souviendrai, si jamais il m'arrivait de désirer que tu te taises… dit-il avant de lever le sortilège.

**Mon côté exaspérant (Fumseck)**

-Et ça te fait rire ! Ton frère… ton… qui… qui sait à peine lire ! M'a humilié ! Je ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça Albus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Albus n'eut pas le temps de retenir Gellert, le jeune homme avait déjà ouvert la porte de sa chambre dans le but de se lancer à la poursuite d'Aberforth.

BANG !

-T'as pas encore compris la blondinette ? Je ne laisserai personne approcher de ma sœur ou de moi ! Et si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu clair dans ton jeu…

Gellert porta la main à son nez endolori.

**Du sang sur mes mains (Meish)**

Il regarde sa main. Rouge. La couleur qui teinte ses doigts lui rappelle cette journée-là, à Durmstrang… Le garçon avait crié, sa vie coulant hors de ses veines, alors que les autres élèves s'étaient enfuis devant sa fureur, devant sa folie.

Une main sur son épaule le fait bondir.

- Tu saignes… _Episkey_, dit Albus, l'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus supplantant tout autre sentiment.

Il lui plaque tendrement un mouchoir sous le nez, essuie son sang. Gellert ne peut que rester là, la tête pleine de souvenirs.

_Si je peux l'empêcher, Albus, tu ne sauras jamais pourquoi j'ai été renvoyé._

**Mon hérédité chargée (Fumseck)**

-J'ai un livre à te montrer. Tu as déjà entendu parler des contes de Beedle le barde ?

Albus regarda Gellert avec un air perplexe.

-Des contes ? Tu es sérieux ?

-Oui, et pas n'importe lequel. Connais-tu la légende des trois frères ?

En moins de deux heures, Gellert arriva à intéresser très intensément Albus à ce vieux conte. Ils relirent l'histoire trois fois pour être certain d'en deviner le maximum de subtilités. Ils avaient ri, ils avaient commencé à imaginer un monde nouveau, plus beau, plus grandiose.

_Albus, tu es ma muse, tu deviendras l'homme dont ma vie dépendras, je suis à toi…_

**Mon idole (Meish)**

Aberforth fulminait. Près du feu, son frère et la blondinette chantaient, bouteilles vidées dans un coin. Même la voix de casserole d'Albus ne parvenait plus à le faire rire, et pour cause : il était trois heures du matin.

- Albus ! La ferme ! hurla-t-il enfin. Tu vas réveiller Ariana !

Albus sursauta, hoqueta et se retourna vers son frère. Il lui sourit.

- Mais nooooooon… hic… Elle v-v-viendra avec nnnous ! Gellert, donne ce nounours…

Aberforth, blême de rage, se retint de lui lancer un sort.

_Dire que tu étais mon idole, Albus… tu es tombé bien bas._

**Mon espoir déçu (Fumseck)**

_Il est partit. Comme ça, un beau matin. En fait non, ce n'était pas une belle journée. Ariana venait de mourir. Quelques temps après maman. Et lui, il ma laisse tomber. Comme si nos discussions ne voulaient rien dire, comme si nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre, comme si je pouvais vivre sans lui._

Albus Dumbledore ouvrit grand sa fenêtre ce soir-là, il se pencha et il hurla :

-Gellert Gindewald, tu n'es qu'un con ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates !

Caché derrière une petite maison de pierre, un jeune homme blond murmura :

-Moi aussi je t'aime Albus.

**Mon plan machiavélique (Meish)**

Gellert surveillait la maison depuis trois jours déjà. Il connaissait les allées et venues des propriétaires, leurs habitudes, il savait exactement quel serait le bon moment pour passer à l'action.

La nuit tombée, il se faufila jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'infiltra dans le bureau.

Elle était là, longue, dure, puissante… la plus puissante que le monde ait créé. Il y posa les doigts, l'effleura, la saisit.

À présent, elle était à lui.

_Albus… tu aurais dû être avec moi !_

Il ne fut pas surpris que l'ex-propriétaire proteste. Un sort, le tour était joué… Le voleur s'enfuit dans la nuit.

**Mon infinie patience (Fumseck)**

Cinquante ans s'étaient écroulés depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Gellert arborait toujours un sourire radieux, charmeur et confiant.

-Albus, je suis content de te revoir. J'espère que tu te portes bien ?

-Comme un charme. Et toi, l'air de la montagne te réussit-il ?

Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, les deux sorciers engagèrent le combat. Il dura presque trois jours. Seul la meilleure résistance physique d'Albus l'aida à avoir le dessus sur son ami. Celui-ci, affaiblit par une vie de grand chemin, s'effondra de fatigue. Albus se baissa et ramassa sa baguette, une douce chaleur empli sa paume.

**Ma terreur enfantine (Meish)**

Elle ne lui avait jamais fait peur, disait-il. Elle ne l'avait jamais terrorisée car il la savait juste et impartiale. Et lorsqu'elle était arrivée, sous la forme de ce visage blafard, émacié, inhumain, il avait sourit. Comme avant.

Harry le lui avait dit.

Aberforth contempla le corps, en chercha les traits familiers. Rien. Un vieillard malmené par la vie, malmené par la mort. Aucune trace de son arrogance, de ses méfaits passés. Un visage serein, presque… heureux.

- Souhaitez-vous toujours le faire enterrer en Angleterre, monsieur ? demanda le sorcier responsable de Nurmengard.

- Oui, répondit Abe d'un ton bourru.

* * *

C'est la fin de cette première croisade. Si nos délires vous plaisent, n'hésitez pas à nous suivre. Une seconde croisade est déjà terminée, un troisième est en cours. 

meish kaos et fumseck 62442


	2. Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains

**Titre** : Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains  
**Auteures** : fumseck 62442 et meish kaos  
**Personnages** : Aberforth, Albus et Ariana Dumbledore Gellert Grindelwald  
**Catégorie** : Essai, avec les thèmes de la table 3 des Croisades  
**Rating :NC-17**  
**Avertissements** : cette fic comporte des scènes pouvant choquer (Albus/Gellert participation d'Ariana). Si les threesome où deux des personnages sont frère et soeur vous dérangent, passez votre chemin !  
**Disclaimer** :Les personnages sont à JKR, mais nous pouvons vous assurer qu'elle n'aurait jamais songé à écrire des bêtises comme nous le faisons

**Note des auteures** :Le ping-pong defumseck 62442 et meish kaos, deuxième partie. Attention, délire assuré, mise en situation improbable avec salto avant des persos pour en sortir indemne... quoique, ils ne devraient pas faire confiance aux auteures

* * *

**Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains **

**Ma petite manie (Meish)**

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tordre nerveusement sa nouvelle robe. Abe avait beau la supplier de ne pas faire ça, lui expliquer qu'elle froissait ses vêtements, elle était incapable de mettre fin à cette manie. 

Hormis lorsqu'elle collait son œil contre le trou de la serrure de la chambre d'Albus. 

Alors, les deux mains posées de chaque côté de la tête, elle observait, fascinée, les ombres sur les murs, les couleurs qui s'entremêlaient, les membres qui s'enlaçaient, elle entendait les soupirs essoufflés, les murmures passionnés, les chuchotements intimes… et alors, seulement, elle pouvait passer des heures sans froisser sa jupe. 

**Ma dernière volonté (Fumseck)**

Ce qui la fascinait le plus, c'était la fin. Quand son frère se redressait d'un coup dans un soupir plus fort, comme s'il avait soudainement eu mal et qu'il avait besoin de crier pour évacuer la douleur. Elle le trouvait beau, le visage tendu, les yeux fermés jusqu'au moment où il retenait sa respiration. Juste quelques secondes et puis l'autre souriait et son frère se détendait, il respirait de nouveau et se laissait aller sur le lit, le visage complètement détendu.

Moi aussi, un jour quelqu'un me sourira pour que je me sente moins seul. J'ai envie d'être grande demain!

**Mes amours, mes emmerdes**** (Meish)**

Passé le moment qu'elle appréciait le plus, elle continuait à observer. Parfois, l'autre s'était détendu avant Albus. Alors, son frère devenait tendre, enlaçait celui qui était couché à ses côtés et elle n'avait plus dans son champ de vision qu'une étreinte qu'elle avait envie de recevoir. 

D'autres fois, l'autre était toujours fébrile. Alors Albus avait ce sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et ses mains s'activaient sur son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il arque le dos et laisse entendre un gémissement qui la faisait frissonner. 

Mais peu importe quel était le dénouement, Abe, inquiet, finissait par l'appeler… et c'était toujours trop tôt. 

**Ma raison d'avancer**** (Fumseck)**

Heureusement qu'elle savait comment s'en débarrasser. Elle accourait aussitôt, lui sautait dans les bras, ce qui lui faisait souvent mal au dos, et commençait à chanter à tue-tête en jouant avec ses oreilles. Dans les dix minutes qui suivaient, Abe prenait une bonne rasade de Whisky et une potion anesthésiante. L'effet combiné lui procurait un profond sommeil, il ronflait dans le vieux divan de leur père, la tête penchée en arrière et la bouche ouverte.

Alors elle courait vers la chambre d'Albus et si elle avait de la chance, les deux hommes avaient trop chaud pour garder les couvertures. 

**Ma victoire sur l'adversité (Meish)**

Lorsqu'ils avaient trop chaud, tout allait bien. Elle pouvait admirer la façon dont la sueur rendait leur peau luisante, collait leurs cheveux à leur nuque… elle les trouvait magnifiques et jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée qu'elle n'aurait pas dû penser une telle chose de son frère. 

Après tout, Aberforth était mignon quand il sortait du bain, lui aussi. 

Non, le problème, c'était quand ils s'emmitouflaient sous les couvertures. Le truc, c'était de retourner silencieusement dans sa chambre et de se mettre à crier son nom. Son frère, paniqué, transplanait jusqu'à elle, souvent accompagné de l'autre. Nus, évidemment. 

**Ma collection particulière (Fumseck)**

Un jour elle a crié après Albus alors que les deux garçons gémissaient. Comme ça, juste pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Instinctivement, Albus transplana dans sa chambre…

…toujours attaché à l'autre. Et nu! Elle avait ri quand ils étaient tombés sur son tapis. Elle avait offert une poupée blonde, moldue, à l'autre. Elle lui avait coupé les cheveux et lui avait redessiné un grand sourire.

Il lui donna un tendre petit baiser sur le front. C'était mouillé. Mais pas autant que ceux qu'Albus recevait, alors elle lui serra fort le membre intime. Il cria, comme avec Albus. Elle rit. 

**Mon meilleur souvenir**** (Meish)**

Elle se souvenait que cette fois-là, Albus avait rougi. Elle l'avait rassuré d'un sourire angélique, il avait baissé les yeux, et elle avait pu reporter son attention sur le membre qu'elle tenait en main. 

C'était chaud, légèrement humide, palpitant. Elle avait desserré un peu sa prise, sa main avait dérapé. L'autre s'était rejeté en arrière et avait crié. La tête penchée de côté, elle avait recommencé; sa réaction lui plaisait. 

Albus paraissait mortifié. Mais l'autre, lui, s'en fichait… et il s'était mis à bouger, en haut, en bas, au rythme de ses doigts qui glissaient sur son membre durci. 

**Mon plus grand regret**** (Fumseck)**

Il commençait à avoir les mêmes expressions que dans la chambre d'Albus. Il venait de fermer ses yeux, respirait rapidement, déglutit avec difficulté et se cambrait de plus en plus.

Ni Ariana, ni Gellert ne faisaient attention à Albus. Lui avait les yeux fixés sur le gland de son amant et la main de sœur. Sa petite main halée sur ce corps blanc comme neige.

Ariana eut un petit rire cristallin. Cela fit de l'effet à Gellert qui éjacula sur l'avant-bras de la jeune fille en poussant un cri. Elle lécha le liquide blanchâtre et fit la moue. C'était amer. 

**Mon refuge, ma tanière (Meish)**

Au moment où sa langue avait recueilli son sperme, le corps d'Albus s'était convulsé et il s'était cogné la tête contre le sol. Elle avait sursauté; son frère s'était mordu la lèvre, du sang en coulait. Peinée, elle l'embrassa; Abe lui avait toujours dit qu'un baiser atténuait le mal. 

Lorsque son frère était revenu à lui, il s'était rapidement relevé, avait lancé un regard noir à Gellert et avait quitté sa chambre pour se réfugier dans la sienne. Gellert avait voulu le suivre, mais la porte était restée barrée et il était demeuré nu, embêté, dans le couloir. 

**La faiblesse qui me perdra**** (Fumseck)**

Gellert avait essayé de l'amadouer en lui disant qu'il faisait froid dans le couloir et que ce serait dommage de perdre les bénéfices du coup de main que leur avait apporté Ariana. Il jouait sur sa voix enjôleuse et séductrice. Celle qui faisait toujours fondre Albus. 

Il regretta ses paroles, alors que la porte allait s'ouvrir, quand il sentit ses pieds le décoller du sol et le diriger vers la fenêtre grande ouvert. Abe était derrière lui et avait tout entendu. Il regretta aussi de l'avoir supplié de le faire descendre alors qu'il était déjà à l'extérieur de la maison. 

**Ma coupable indifférence**** (Meish)**

Abe n'avait pas entendu la porte de la chambre d'Albus s'ouvrir. Il sursauta lorsque sa main se posa sur son épaule. Coupable, il releva la tête, incertain de sa réaction. Allait-il exiger qu'il le fasse redescendre? 

Mais la bouche d'Albus n'était qu'une ligne, son regard, un orage prêt à éclater. Son mince corps d'érudit dégageait une impression de fureur et de puissance explosive. 

- Il vole bien, tu ne trouves pas? demanda-t-il d'un ton égal, placide. 

- Euh, oui… oui, bien sûr, répondit Abe, perplexe. 

Jamais il n'aurait cru trouver une complicité avec Albus dans un moment pareil. 

**Mon meilleur ennemi**** (Fumseck)**

Par la fenêtre Gellert observait les deux frères et leur complicité. Il jalousait Abe depuis sa rencontre avec Albus pour ça. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point ils comptaient l'un pour l'autre. C'est pour ça qu'il avait séduit Albus, pour se l'accaparer. Et voilà que ce nigaud d'Abelforth revenait au premier plan.

-Albus?

Pas de réponse. Les frères discutaient entre-eux.

-ALBUS!

Abe sursauta et son sort se brisa, Gellert resta en l'air quelques secondes, l'air terrifié et puis il tomba comme une pierre. C'est plié en deux qu'il les aperçut le regarder avec un sourire satisfait.

**Mon talent improbable**** (Meish)**

Ariana, surprise, avait vu Abe faire léviter l'ami d'Albus par la fenêtre. Elle avait eu peur, s'était cachée, car elle était terrifiée par la baguette que son frère brandissait avec cette expression colérique. 

Mais quand Abel'avait fait tomber, elle avait eu encore plus peur. Elle avait voulu courir, empêcher le blond de tomber d'une telle hauteur et soudain, POUFS! Sans savoir comment, elle s'était retrouvée dehors, accrochée au bras de Gellert, bien en sécurité dans l'herbe devant chez elle. 

Gellert l'avait dévisagé, avait cligné des yeux. Embarrassée, elle avait rougit. Il avait sourit. 

- Tu es douée, gamine. 

**Ma plus grande fierté**** (Fumseck)**

Gellert avait levé les yeux vers les deux frères et leur avait fait un petit signe de la main. A bien y réfléchir, il est fort possible que son énorme sourire soit à l'origine de la moue disgracieuse d'Abe.

Il avait passé un bras autour de l'épaule d'Ariana, relevé ses cheveux et déposé un baiser sur son front, tout en regardant Albus droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci était sur le point de fendre l'appuie de fenêtre à mains nues.

Abe était déjà descendu et ouvrait la porte d'entrée pour accéder au jardin. Sa baguette vibrait dangereusement dans sa main droite.

**Mon fils/ma fille, ma bataille**** (Meish)**

Abe, furieux, ouvrit la porteà la volée. Il brandit sa baguette, prêt à jeter un sort. 

- Toi, si tu touches à ma sœur, je te…!

Mais la petite sauta dans ses bras avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase. 

- Abe, dis, tu crois qu'on peut faire un gâteauau chocolat ? Et si on jouait au ballon? Et si…

Comme toujours, Aberforth baissa les bras. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. 

Gellert en profita pour se faufiler dans la maison et rejoindre Albus. 

- Tu es encore en colère? chuchota-t-il tendrement à son oreille. 

**Les limites de ma patience**** (Fumseck)**

Albus remonta l'édredon au-dessus de sa tête. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Gellert se faufila par les pieds. Commençant par lui sucer le petit orteil, lui mordiller le mollet, souffler sur son genou, donner de tendre baiser entre ses cuisses…

-Ça suffit! cria Albus en le repoussant.

-Quoi? ça ne t'intéresse pas? Tu ne veux pas jouer avec ma baguette magique?

-Tu crois qu'il n'y a que le sexe dans la vie? Tu ne peux pas essayer de te faire pardonner autrement?

Le blond resta coi. Il ne savait plus quoi répondre, son cerveau bouillait, il ne voulait pas perdre Albus. 

**Ma version de l'histoire**** (Meish)**

La tête sous l'édredon, Albus avait les yeux fermés. Derrière ses paupières, les images tournoyaient encore: sa petite main brune qui s'était emparée du membre de son amant,l'air surpris, puis déchaîné de Gellert, son sourire si lumineux qui ne s'adressait pas à lui, le contraste entre son ventre blanc, pâle, et la main hâlée… 

_Je voudrais qu'elle soit m… non! Lui… elle… je ne sais plus… _

Gellert ne le touchait plus, il attendait, simplement, près du lit. Albus lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il paraissait désemparé, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. 

_Je t'aime! Ne m'abandonne pas… _

**Ma dernière chance (Fumseck)**

Albus releva son édredon et s'assit sur son lit. Gellert était toujours debout, il regardait par la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher.

Albus fit un geste de la main vers son ami. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, perdu, angoissé, il transpirait.

_Allez mon gars, inspire, expire, inspire… tu ne vas pas lui jeter un sort impardonnable quand même!_

-Gellert?

Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Albus se leva et posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'obliger à se retourner. Albus embrassa l'homme de sa vie, tendrement, doucement.

-Je t'aime.

**Ma traversée du désert**** (Meish)**

Déboussolé, Gellert le laissa l'embrasser. Il répondit… mais pas comme d'habitude. Plus doucement. Plus tendrement. Avec plus d'hésitations, moins de certitudes. 

Sans arrogance, pour une fois. En lui laissant l'initiative. 

Albus, surpris, recula. L'espace d'une seconde, il cru entrevoir quelque chose sur les traits de son amant. De la peur. De la vulnérabilité. Comme s'il revenait d'une longue solitude. 

Puis, son bon vieux sourire revint en force, et Albus, incapable de résister, sourit à son tour. 

Dehors, Ariana se blottit contre Abe. 

- Pourquoi tu l'attaques tout le temps? 

Abe, incapable de répondre, enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. 

**Mon idée du bonheur**** (Fumseck)**

-Pourtant il est gentil, il est tendre avec Albus, il lui dit des mots gentils et il lui fait du bien. Moi j'aimerais bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de moi comme ça.

Abe sursauta, peiné des mots qu'il venait d'entendre.

-C'est vrai, toi tu es toujours là mais c'est pas pareil, t'es mon frère. J'aimerais bien avoir des amis avec qui jouer de temps en temps. Quelqu'un rien que pour moi, qui dormirait avec moi pour me tenir chaud la nuit. 

Abe sourit, il serra sa sœur contre lui et lui dit qu'il chercherait quelqu'un de son âge pour elle. 


End file.
